hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UYScuti
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2014 Hot Wheels page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Tszuta (talk) 00:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Images - Warning It appears that the images you have been posting here are not your property. Besides being frowned upon, it is illegal to use someone elses images without their permission. It is our policy here to only post pictures that you have taken. Please consider this your one and only warning regarding this matter. Also, you may want to further review our Editing Rules and Guidelines. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 21:19, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :OK. Apparently you don't understand that using images that belong to others without permission is not tolerated here. You are being blocked for a short while. Next time will be permanent. PLEASE review our Editing Rules and Guidelines. :image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 02:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I appreciate your response. Thank you for trying to make this Wiki a better place. You help is appreciated. Thank you for reviewing the rules. If you have any questions or need some help, feel free to ask. ::image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 23:23, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello UYScuti, Thanks for fixing my pictures in the 2014 list, I've tried several times but just can't get it. Thanks again. George 22:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) 2014 LIST HELLO I leave a link in the list 2014.Por if you can update it. http://www.hotwheelscollectors.com/html/2014_HWMainlineCarList_APPR.htm Miguelalegria (talk) 07:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello UYScuti, Just so you know, the black wheels on the Time Tracker are not an error. There are three versions of the Tiime Tracker. Check out this website it's pretty good. http://hwcollectorsnews.com/2014-mainline-collectors-list nerdo921 George 14:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Treasure Hunt Confirmation Thank you for adding the now confirmed data to the 2014 Super Treasure Hunt table. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 04:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Please send me a pic of Cockney Cab II from 2015 Custom '15 Ford Mustang Just info, I renamed the page, from the usage of different apostrophe (’) to default ('). Sorry for my bad english. Bjk kds (talk) 07:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Latest round of 2016 updates Where'd you find the latest 2016 info? You should put a source... This is a test 86 (talk) 11:23, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Variation You're Quick N Sik is a variation, not an error. I have one too. Rws0704 (talk) 9:40, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't been checking back on the error pages for a while. Therefore, I haven't really noticed that I've left it there for a year or so. Anyways, thanks for letting me know. UYScuti (talk) 00:28, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Hi tich3e here, You know that there's Ford GT LM, and Dodge Charger Drift Car might be on List of 2017 Hot Wheels Speed Graphics? Because I saw T hunted blog that's on right now. Tich3e (talk) 06:03, August 25, 2016 (UTC) : Yes I do realize that, but they could or they are likely to be in 5 packs. If that is the case, we would already have all 10 models in Speed Graphics and Mattel wouldn't do that in the first couple batches. : UYScuti (talk) 04:32, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Snow Stormers Mini Hi, on Nov. 7 you listed the Morris Mini on the List of 2017 Hot Wheels in the HW Snow Stormers series with a toy# of DTY28. Where did you find this information? BigBadBrad01 (talk) 19:08, December 9, 2016 (UTC) : I found this info on T-Hunted seen here http://t-hunted.blogspot.ca/2016/11/o-morris-mini-de-2017-e-mais-uma-cor.html :The info T-Hunted gave us is that it is likely in the HW Snow Stormers due to it's wheels and it's tampos it possesses. I later scrutinize the HW Snow Stormers segment to see which category the model could fall into. I concluded it is DTY28 and 2/5 as the Toy# and the Series#, respectively because you can see the open gap at 4/5 and that the Toy# doesn't go in a proper sequence, which could possibly mean that 4/5 is a TH or a New Model. UYScuti (talk) 19:13, December 10, 2016 (UTC) 2017 List Where did you get the info that the Fandango & Pedal Driver are regular hunts and that the Blast Lane is a super? BigBadBrad01 (talk) 20:28, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :There's a lot to explain, but in summary, it's just analyzing the 2017 mainline, specifically their Toy# for the regular castings and the TH UYScuti (talk) 01:57, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::The Toy # has not been revealed for those cars. You can't determine what they are (TH or STH) based on speculation. Do not add cars to TH or STH section until they have been confirmed. This is a test 86 (talk) 06:49, January 14, 2017 (UTC)